cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hispanic Confederation
This country is part of the Axis Sphere |official_languages = Spanish 79.8% |regional_languages = Portugese 14.4%, English 7.0% |demonym = Hispanic |government_type = Federal Republic and Democracy (Strong Democratic Tradition) |ruler = Che Adela |rulertitle = President |govthead = ''Fernando Marques |govttitle = Vice President |govtoff = Congress of Hispanic Republic |offtitle = Legislature |govtoff2 = Supreme Court of Hispanic Republic |offtitle2 = Judicial |govtoff3 = People's Branch of Hispanic Republic |offtitle3 = People's Branch |formation_date = June 22nd, 2012 |formation_event = Foundation |formation_date2 = July 5th, 2012 |formation_event2 = Constitution recognized |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christanity, Roman Cathloicism |national_animal = |area = 3,355,634 |population = 204,946,886 |ethnicity = Spanish, Hispanic, Latino, and Portuguese |allies = United Coalition of Nations |currency = |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = .fr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} The Hispanic Democratic Republic (also known as Hispanic Peak, HR, Hispanic Republic, HP, and Spanish Brazil) is a democratic anti-totalitarian Hispanic nation located in South America. Its territory includes mainland Brazil. It has an exact area of 3,355,634 Square Miles. The Hispanic Republic has over 200 million people. Many immigrants from the countries of Hispanic America like Mexico, Cuba, Venezuela, and even the Philippines have moved the HR For a better life. The Territory was originally Portuguese, but was taken over by Hispanics in 2012. As of September 2012, the HR is a superpower and The Leading Latin Country, With the Third Largest Economy After The US and China, the 4th largest area, and the Fourth Largest Population, Only Behind China, India, And The USA. It is a member of The United Nations, The Latino Union, The Commonwealth of Nations, G20, and WEST, the economic and military rival of the EAST on October 3, 2012. ಠ_ಠ ® ◘ ☻ Etymology Hispanic Republic is a basically just two words put together, which is the full name of the Country, without the "Democratic" word in it. History In 2006, Brazil had a civil war between the Spanish and the Portuguese, which ended in Spanish Victory and Pushed the Portuguese out of The Americas. The Portuguese the fleed to Portugal, but it dissolved on April 28, 2010. Meanwhile The Spanish were winning Battle by Battle until The Portuguese surrendered in 2012. About Nation page (8/01/2012) Hispanic Peak is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 40 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Hispanic Peak work diligently to produce Furs and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Hispanic Peak to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Hispanic Peak allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Hispanic Peak believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Hispanic Peak will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Timeline 2012 (NS = Nation Strength) NS: 9,431.383 (October 12, 2012) June 22nd: Hispanic Democratic Republic created, Che Adela Becomes President, Hispanic Peak joins UCoN. June 24th: Reaches 1,000,000 NS June 25th - June 30th: Peace Mode June 29th: Changed Team color Maroon - Green July 4th: Reaches 4,000,000 NS July 5th: Hispanic Republic national anthem created July 9th: Reaches 5,000,000 NS July 15th: National Anthem Changed, Reaches 6,000,000 NS July 31st: Hispanic Republic declares to be an official candidate August 5th: the Hispanic Republic announced to join the Post-Dissolution Sphere, National Anthem Changed August 7th: Reaches 7,000,000 NS, flag changed October 3rd: the Hispanic Republic joins WEST Reaches 9,000,000 NS Relations With Other Countries Relations for Hispanic Peak are very high and strong. Especially The U.S relations, as they both have common goals and ideas. Wars The H.R has no wars today. Hispanic Troops marching in the city of Gorgaga Tanks Parked at a military base Formation In the 1990s, The Citizens of Spain decided to revolt against the monarchy of Spain. The King was sent into execution, and the country was sent into Anarchy. It was eventually resolved and the country was controlled by 2 groups, The Nationalists and the National Socialists. Fighting Broke out in 2000 and lasted 12 years. During this time, Battles were Fierce and Bloody. Israel and Portugal announced its support for the Nationalists. One of the most important battles was the Battle of San Ricardo. The war ended in 2012 and Hispanic Peak was formed. It has currently joined Numbers of Alliances. Hispanic Peak's Standing Army and Military Even though HP is peaceful (most of the time) it still has a strong military divided by branches. Hispanic Military Ground Army Branch (HMGAB) The HMGA is the military branch for battles and Invasions on the ground. The soldiers are well trained to keep the battles HP Victorious A chance to win. Also the soldiers at home are cheered on by the entire population of HP, to show how much we love the soldiers. Hispanic Sea Military Branch ''(HSMB) The HSMB is responsible for Sea Attacks, and is used when ground battle isn't available. Hispanic Aircraft Military Branch (HAMB) The HAMB is the military branch for air. if battling isn't an option, then the HAMB will be used to attack the nation and the enemies cities. Usually, it is intended to strike small enemy cities and then, when captured, advance to the big cities. Hispanic Missile and Nuclear Launch Site Branch (HMNLSB) This is the branch where HP Launches Missiles and Nuclear weapons. It includes ecery single type of cruise missile such as the , and nuclear weapons such as the , , and . Economy HR has a very large economy, and exports lots of goods for money, so it is very rich. Some of its largest exports include: Technology Furs Gems Beer Rubber Valuable Spice Plants Toys and Items Its Companies are all time big and The future for Hispanic Republic seems bright as people in Hispanic Peak are earning more and more as time goes by and the stock market seems healthy. Despite collecting lots of money, the government supports Tax Cuts and will continue to support Tax Cuts. It has a capitalist economy and does not like communism but will still trade with communist countries. ---- Political Parties Since the HDR is a Democracy, the nation is divided into political parties. Here is the list of political parties. Most Popular Parties The List of most popular Hispanic Political Parties in order. Nationalist Hispanic Workers Party Capitalist Party Allied Party Republican Party (of Hispanic Republic) People's Party Small Parties The List of Smaller political parties NOTE: not in order Communist Party Democratic Socialist Non-Totalitarian Party (also called Socialist Party for short) Global Tantrum Party National Party Northern Party National Socialist Party (Nazi Party NOTE: Least popular political party in the HDR) Opposing Party Orange Party Republics and Democracies Party Teamwork Party Unified People's Party Divisions The HDR, with a total of over 3,000,000 sq miles, has 5 divisions and each of them have their own Laws, Population, and Economy Plan. They will be added by Chao101 when he could. Holidays and National Events Hispanic Republic had some holdays, even non-Christian ones despite being a Christian believing nation. The holidays are by date order. January 1 = New Year's Eve January 6 = 3 Kings day February 17 = UCoN day February 29 = Extra day (every 4 years) March 17 = St. Patricks Day April 1 = Trickster Day April 5 = Earth Day April 21 = Laws and Protest Day April 22 = Easter May 8 = Mothers Day May 13 = Daughters day June 16 = Fathers day June 20 = Son's day June 22 = Independence Day July 9 = Take your children to work day July 14 = Military Day October 31 = Halloween November 26 = Thanksgiving December 24 = Christmas EVE December 25 = Christmas December 26 = Boxing Day December 31 = New Years EVE Symbols of Hispanic Republic Hispanic Republic has many symbols, each with its own purpose, and those are used around for holidays, birthdays, dedications, speeches, and even more. HR has a list of symbols that they use in special days. The National flag of HR Peace Doves Seal The President Himself Citizens Red This country is part of the Axis Sphere. The Hispanic National Anthem The Hispanic Republic has no official anthem, However, it has an unofficial one. Lyrics Oh The People of the Hispanic Republic It is time for us to shine above the New World As the suns of liberty has shined around our state We will spread a ray of sunshine all around us. With our Hearts We shall Able To Unify the People into one group We will march on, march on, march on! To the War Machine that dares to block us at all Oh Dear Heaven, look down on us. We have already overtaken the Forest As we shined in both hemispheres we've made it As we have Millions all but with one heart We shall rightfully Claim back the territories. Here we go, advancing to the Hemisphere As the Sun of the New World has Strike us first The New World has been blown to the far left. As we have allies In this land Which is motherland Oh The Sun It is Free, It is Brave Oh Dear, Hispanic Republic ''The Hispanic Republic has also managed to get a new anthem, which will be officially declared the Anthem in December 2012. Allies Hispanic Peak is mainly a diplomatic nation, And has large allies which is on the list below. 3DS fans Israeli Territories Usagi Pacific America Namayan kingdom of India Hinland Link http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=501466 Category:Green team Category:Axis Sphere Category:Articles with obsolete information